


woojinsus sent you a message

by guanlinsgf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: & in love, College AU, I LOVE SOCIAL MEDIA FICS LOL, I LVOE 2PARK? CAN U TELL???????, M/M, but 2park are cute, cursing. shes involved ., daehwi & guanlin are baejins high school friends, idk what im doing, jihoon is a meme acc w a PHAT CRUSH ON WOOJIN, jinyoungs gf is mi friend jei its ok . i love her a lot . i did this for her ., probably rlly fluffy, there will b more idk what im doing, twitter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinsgf/pseuds/guanlinsgf
Summary: in which jihoon walks past woojin's practice room at least 6 times a day





	1. end my life

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA idk what im doing but here u guys go

**jihoonie♡**  @jjjeojang

class SUCKS SO BAD END ME NOW

 

 **JiNyOuNg**  @jeiahXD

@jjjeojang its ok buddy MOOD

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@jeiahXD stfu? this is ur first year only? u dont know the struggle

 

 **JiNyOuNg** @jeiahXD

@jjjeojang nvm hope u fail ur classes

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@jeiahXD tbh i probs already am

 

 **JiNyOuNg** @jeiahXD

@jjjeojang lil jihoonie .. woe is me indeed :/

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@jeiahXD stfu it's time 4 my walk ugly get away

 

 **JiNyOuNg** @jeiahXD

@jjjeojang O TELL HIM I SAID HI LOL

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **team 10nators**  (10)

 

guanlin: someone tell actual 3 year old daehwi to return my gummy worms

jisung: u graduate next year and u still eat gummy worms?

daehwi: ugh stfu lin u dont even like lemon

guanlin: RETURN THE WORMS DAVID

seongwoo: oh, worm?

daniel: who will b the lucky man that gets to remove seongwoo from the chat today

seongwoo: no one is luckier than i am to wake up to u everyday my love <3

daniel: aw baby :) <3

jinyoung: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

jinyoung: GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!

seongwoo: how abt we use ur mums room jinyoung

jinyoung: 

guanlin: uhdjbdhud

daehwi: guanlin u dont LIKE LEMON? I ONLY TOOK THE LEMON ONES

jisung: lemon gummy worms exist??? wtf

sungwoon: the times have changed since we graduated jisungie

minhyun: save me i'm the eldest amongst all these children

seongwoo: hello 911 a child just told me to end my life

minhyun: i'm studying law just so i can put all of you demons in jail

jinyoung: mood king

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

update: cute boy i usually watch dance noticed me nd its not as nice as i imagined

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@jjjeojang END MY LIIIIIIIIIFE omg i was watching him for at least an hour

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@jjjeojang nd then my phone blew up w/ notifs & he saw me

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@jjjeojang google search: how 2 die quick & easy !

 

 **lin lin** @guanlinda

@jjjeojang isn't that stalking b

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@guanlinda stfu im just observing his sweet moves

 

 **baejins waifu** @baejinXD

@guanlinda @jjjeojang ITS STALKING LMAO BUT TH GUY HAS ABS

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@baejinXD @guanlinda HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THIS

 

 **lin lin** @guanlinda

@baejinXD @jjjeojang I KNEW IT

 

 **JiNyOuNg** @jeiahXD

@baejinXD @guanlinda @jjjeojang why th heck r u looking at other mens abs >:(

 

 **DAB ON TH HATERS** @daehwism

@jeiahXD @baejinXD @guanlinda @jjjeojang omg u say this as if u have any of ur own

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

anyways my friends suck ass nd boy i like noticed me. great.

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** sent you a message

 

woojin: hey, ur jihoon right?

woojin: film major?

woojin: it's park woojin~ i saw you earlier!

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

FUUUUUCK MY LIFE

 


	2. im shooketh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story continues 2 be a mess

jihoon: haha hi woojin, yeah i was just passing by and you happened to be there

jihoon: you're a really good dancer btw!

woojin: thanks! :p it means a lot seriously

woojin: my friend daehwi showed me some of your stuff a while back, you're really good too!

jihoon: lee daehwi?

woojin: yeah :) he isn't in college yet, but he's a close friend. you know him?

jihoon: yeah omg he's a mutual friend of mine

jihoon: i can't believe he showed you my work omg haha

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **furry majors** (10)

 

jihoon: DAEHWI UR DEAD

 

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** sent you a message

 

woojin: don't worry about it!! you're really talented

woojin: i'd like to see more of your films sometime :)

jihoon: ...

jihoon: seriously?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **furry majors** (10)

 

daehwi: ????

jihoon: do u happen to know a park woojin?

daehwi: thats th dance major friend im always talking about

daehwi: the cute one w/ the tooth

jinyoung: ^^

jinyoung: why are u asking buddy

jihoon: YOU KNOW HIM TOO??

jinyoung: yh??

guanlin: oh woojin

guanlin: he's nice

daniel: ^^ he comes to me sometimes and we dance together

seongwoo: omg u dance

daniel: im breaking up with u ong how did u not know

seongwoo: i just thot u were born w those sexci thighs

jihoon: SO EVERYONE KNEW PARK WOOJIN BUT ME

jisung: i don't know park woojin but i remember daehwi talking about him

minhyun: ^^

daehwi: i talk abt him so much??

jihoon: fuck

daehwi: why are u asking

jihoon: im in a fuckign groupchat of FAKES

jinyoung: what happened omg

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** sent you a message

 

woojin: yeah sure why not haha

woojin: i can show you some more dance if you want too?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

fakes. fakes everywhere

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jihoon: when's your last class?

jihoon: we could meet up today maybe and get some food if you'd like?

woojin: omg yes i'm starving PLEASE

woojin: my last class is at 3 :p

jihoon: mine is at 3:30, you're okay waiting right?

woojin: yeah haha i don't mind

woojin: let's get chinese

jihoon: frick yes

woojin: it's a date :)

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **furry majors** (10)

 

daehwi: omg...........

daehwi: [daehwi sent a tweet]

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

i...have a date? maybe? i think?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **furry majors** (10)

 

daehwi: park jihoon.........do u happen.............to be going out on a date w/ woojin

jihoon: i dont speak korean sorry

jinyoung: WAIT WOOJIN IS THE GUY UVE BEEN STALKIGN

daehwi: hE STALKS HIM???

jihoon: NO I JSUT WATCH HIM DANCE SOMETIMES

jihoon: HES GOOD U GET ENTICED

jihoon: i didnt know he thought of it as a date,,,,

daehwi: im astral projecting

guanlin: what does that mean?

seongwoo: play this song on ur date jihoon

seongwoo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y3psNiP3MU>

minhyun: our jihoon is growing up

jisung: i'm a proud mother

jinyoung: im SHOOKETH

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jinyoung: can we stalk jihoon nd woojin on their first date

jinyoung: also im angry @ u

jinyoung: uve been staring at park woojins abs this entire time ? u KNOW i cant compete

jei: im 19 u fight me ?

jei: aND THATS HIS NAME LOLOLOL

jei: 

jei: us

jinyoung: plz wear that exact outfit

jei: omg anything for u 2cm head

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

huh . guess it's a date then .

 

 **ongniel is science**  @bOngSeongwoo

@jjjeojang my baby ...................... ur so grown

 

 **science is ongniel** @daniks

@bOngSeongwoo @jjjeojang we will guide u little one

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** liked your tweet

 


	3. swish swish bish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bnm boys + shihyun make an Appearance dont ask why tbh i felt like twas needed ? LOTS OF 2PARK IM SOFT

**jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

can class END ALREADY

 

 **stream skateboard** @daehwism

@jjjeojang THIS IS SO WEIRDS HTU UP?

 

 **guon lan** @guanlinda

@daehwism @jjjeojang wtf is skateboard

 

 **stream skateboard** @daehwism

@guanlinda @jjjeojang jacob sartorius sunbaenims latest song

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@daehwism @guanlinda ITS ALWAYS U 2 IM TRYING TO NOT PEE MY PANTS AND U DO THIS

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** sent you a message

 

woojin: pls don't pee your pants

woojin: i don't want to go out for food with someone who smells of pee

jihoon: are u READING MY TWEETS

woojin: was i not allowed,,

jihoon: just follow me tbh

woojin: you talk about me a lot huh

jihoon: .........

woojin: "cute boy who can dance" "wait what he has a cute lil tooth owo whats this?"

jihoon: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!

woojin: owo whats this?

jihoon: i'm blocking u can get chinese by yourself

jihoon: we are not on this LEVEL OF COMMUNICATION YET

woojin: omg we aren't??

jihoon: we began speaking literally like

jihoon: yesterday

woojin: confession time i had daehwi give me updates on you

jihoon: what omg?? how did you even know me

woojin: I DIDN'T I JUST KNEW YOUR FACE

woojin: daehwi sent me a selfie telling me to call u ugly so he could bully u

jihoon: when was this tf

woojin: no he didnt end up bullying u bc the entire gc said u were cute

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **furry majors** (10)

 

jihoon: [jihoon sent a picture]

jihoon: 

daehwi: ...........new phone whom dis

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jihoon: ur the only one i can trust

woojin: wAIT IT'S ONLY 3:10 YOU'RE STILL IN CLASS

jihoon: yh lol

jihoon: I HAVE PROFESSOR SHIN DO U REALLY THINK I'LL PAY ATTENTION TO HIM

woojin: jihoon you need to pay attention to pass

jihoon: he's just yelling at shihyun for not doing the assignment it's Fine i can talk to u

woojin: yongguk's gna beat him up

jihoon: no omg shihyun did do the assignment he just forgot his usb

woojin: wth why is he yelling at him then

jihoon: BC THIS IS THE 8TH TIME HE'S USED THIS EXCUSE THIS MONTH

woojin: ,,,,it's the second month of school

jihoon: exactly

woojin: tell him to yell faster i'm hungry

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **shihyun** @deodeodeo

when u forget ur usb once and get in trouble

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

@deodeodeo SSSSHUYT UP THIS WAS THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH

 

 **shihyun** @deodeodeo

@jjjeojang STOP BULLYING ME!!!!!!

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **furry majors** (10)

 

jihoon: MINHYUN can u come take me out of class

jihoon: MINHYUUUUUUN

jinyoung: hES PROBS IN CLASS TOO BUDDY

jihoon: i hate him for actually being a good student :/

jihoon: SUNGWOON can u come take me out of class

sungwoon: its 3:20 u only have 10 more minutes weenie

jihoon: pls :(

jisung: he's not even on campus fuhjfuh we're at mcdonalds

sungwoon: ^^

sungwoon: i wanted wendys but jisung is basic

jisung: yah be grateful ur not paying for this meal are u

sungwoon: s i g h

jisung: why do u wanna be taken out early tho jihoonie

jihoon: WOOJIN IS HUNGRY

jihoon: im keeping him WAITING

daehwi: stfu this is so nasty u guys met YESTERDAY

seongwoo: young lov ............................

guanlin: i'm happy for you jihoon hyung!

guanlin: for going on the date i mean after liking him for so long

guanlin: not for keeping him waiting

jihoon: lmao thanks guanlin

jihoon: haVE I LIKED HIM FOR SO LONG??

jinyoung: the first thing u told me on ur first day of college was th cute boy u saw with donghyun

daehwi: THIS IS SO WEIRD SHUT UP

daehwi: he LITERALLY SPOKE ABT WOOJIN TO MY FACE FOR A YEAR

daehwi: and i DIDNT KNOW UNTIL NOW

daniel: i would've cried

daniel: thank god jihoon hates me

jihoon: HYUNG I LVOE U SHUT UP?

jihoon: i, a danielnator

 

_seongwoo changed the chat name to: danielnators_

 

 

jinyoung: rt

daehwi: rt

jisung: rt

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

 

call out thread for @angelhyunie_

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ kicked me in the face trying to do an aerial

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ danced contemporary to swish swish by katy perry in class

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ doesnt know how to dance contemporary

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ begged for either me or youngmin to cover the song with him

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ made a total of 5 bongmin jokes today alone

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ "SWISH SWISH BISH ANOTHER ONE IN THE BASKET" i cant get it out of my head

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ doesn't even ball?

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ has youngmin hyung so whipped for him

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ speaking of

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ wont LET GO OF HIS BOYFRIEND & MADE ME 3RD WHEEL

 

 **flowerboy~** @angelhyunnie_

@pwj99_ as nicki godnim once brilliantly put it

 

 **flowerboy~** @angelhyunnie_

@pwj99_ 

 

 **woojinsus** @pwj99_

@angelhyunnie_ ,,,can you even read that??

 

 **youngmin** @imyoungmin

@pwj99_ @angelhyunnie_ please stop attacking my boyfriend woojin ah thank you

 

 **flower boy~** @angelhyunnie_

@imyoungmin @pwj99_ u just swish swished into my heart <3

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jihoon: my class is done B)

jihoon: meet me by the art block?

woojin: nYOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

jihoon: STOP WHY IS THAT CUTE

woojin: i'm a cute guy you know

jihoon: 

woojin: fuck u i'm going for lunch with youngmin & donghyun hyungs now.

jihoon: nOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

woojin: i'm here you rat where are you

jihoon: kicking donghyun in the face

woojin: whAT

jihoon: im joking i stopped 2 tie my laces ;(

woojin: HURRY HURRY HURRY

jihoon: IM COMING

woojin: I'M STARVING TO DEATH

jihoon: i want to punch u

woojin: that's how i feel rn seeing you in whatever the hell that sweater is

jihoon: am i really not cute??

woojin: no youre super cute u look squishy but HURRY I HAVENT EATEN SINCE LIKE 8AM

jihoon: WHAT?????? IM FEEDING U UNTIL U CANT EAT ANYTHING ELSE WTF UR A DANCER

woojin: are you................offering to pay ?

jihoon: stop staring at me freak lets go

woojin: stop texting me then

jihoon: no wtf

woojin: i wanna TALK WITH YOU

jihoon: u are talking with me ugly

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **jihoonie♡** @jjjeojang

ur so cute i hate u?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **woojinsus** sent you a message

 

woojin: [woojin sent a tweet]

woojin: inch resting

jihoon: omG SHUT UP LETS JUST GO

jihoon: and i see that blush stupid u cant fool me

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **danielnators** (10)

 

minhyun: i wasn't in class i just wanted to ignore you

jihoon: FFUCK YOu

 


	4. Chapter 4

hi everyone~ this isnt rlly an update,,,its more of an,,,im redoing this entire story,,,,,,

 

its still a twitter au??? but i didnt know where to continue with this one????? and its still 2park ig

 

there are minor changes but~ the new fic is titled "nae coffin soge jeojang! followed you" and its p similar i think,,,

 

it involves more pd101 trainees as well!!!!! this story will be deleted in abt a week??? im sorry,,,forgive me,,,but yea,,,

 

sorryufnhbf


End file.
